


nanda parbat

by i_should_be_asleep_probably



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Nanda Parbat, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, just sara being there for nyssa, kinda angsty kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_should_be_asleep_probably/pseuds/i_should_be_asleep_probably
Summary: nyssa and sara, way back in nanda parbat. Nyssa woke up early and sara went to see what was wrong.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	nanda parbat

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik i wrote this in 2020, way after sara was "dead". but i always wanted more of a backstory on nyssara and more content on nyssa grieveing sara, so here yall go.

It was an early morning in the league. Nyssa had woken up before Sara, leaving her bed before the sun rose. She was restless, her sleep riddled with nightmares. She was in the meal hall before anyone else, eating some pita bread she had slathered in hummus. The cup of tea beside her plate has long since gone cold, Nyssa lost deep within her thoughts. She tries to not think of her dream, her guilt-ridden dream, but her mind keeps returning to the image of the woman who looked so much like Sara, with a knife in her chest.

“Hey, babe.” Sara was behind her, a cup of tea in her hand. She slid onto the bench beside her beloved, putting her cup of tea down on the table. She grabs Nyssa’s legs and pulls them over hers and takes Nyssa’s hand, gently intertwining their fingers. Nyssa blinks a couple of times, clearing the tears from her eyes.

“Habibti.” Nyssa reaches for Sara’s face and holds her cheek. Sara relaxes into her hand.

“Are you okay, Nyss?” Sara’s bright blue eyes light up with concern. Her fingers twist with Nyssa’s, her other hand tracing small circles on Nyssa’s side, under her shirt.

“I had a bad dream.” Nyssa counts Sara’s breaths as she speaks. _One, two_. Sara’s okay. The woman looked like her, but it wasn’t her beloved.

“My last target, she looked strikingly like you.” Sara sits up a little straighter, and her concerned eyes turn a little scared. "It was almost like seeing you die. And at my hands."

“Where was she? What was her name?” Sara's voice wavered with fear. She had too many people out there who she cared about, she had to make sure.

“It wasn’t Laurel. I would rather die a thousand deaths than kill your sister, beloved.” Nyssa knew what Sara was concerned about. Sara would do anything to protect her sister, her family. She’d kill a thousand times over if it meant keeping Laurel, Dinah, and Quentin safe. Sara relaxes again, her body melting into Nyssa’s. "Her name was Anna Varskinov. She was a Russian mob boss' wife. He ran a child trafficking ring, she helped."

“Thank god.” Sara leans back just enough so she can pick up her mug and take a sip of her tea. She then stands and takes Nyssa’s hand, pulling her beloved to her feet. “Care to train, my love?” Nyssa stands as well, a small smile starting to form on her face at the thought.

“Gladly.” She bends down to kiss the slightly-shorter assassin, gently pressing her lips against Sara’s. Sara gladly returns the kiss, smiling.

As if struck by lightning, Nyssa is jolted awake. Yes, she’s in Nanda Parbat. Yes, it’s a little before dawn. But the pillow beside her doesn’t have blonde hair resting on it. It’s cold, as the night outside the window. Because as much as Nyssa doesn’t want to believe it, her beloved is dead. And she might never see her again. She rolls over in her bed and sits up, resting her head in her hands. She tries to not cry- Sara hated it when she cried, she hated it when Nyssa wasn't happy. But Nyssa shed a tear anyway. She missed her beloved more than she ever had, because this time, Sara was well and truly gone.


End file.
